


Hisoka x Reader: Fight For Your Life

by Actual_Angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bungee Gum Bondage, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fighting Kink, He can crush me thanks, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Kinda, Mildly Dubious Consent, My thirst for the clown man is never ending, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Angel/pseuds/Actual_Angel
Summary: Heaven's Arena: A place where talented fighters come to take on the best of the best. With four wins and no defeats, you've made a name for yourself on the 200th floor. Little did you know, you've caught the eye of someone who's more than you bargained for.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 459





	Hisoka x Reader: Fight For Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Why does my smut always have so much build up? But yes, I hope you all enjoy the bastard clown man

"Tell me, do I frighten you, (Y/N)? Is that why you're trembling now?" He knew the answer. Bastard probably got off on the fact that you were scared of him.

His words were nearly whispered and sultry, almost as if each was carefully chosen to push you over the edge, like he knew exactly what needed to be said to make you putty in his hands. No...no you couldn't give in that easy. He liked a challenge.

He slammed his hands on the wall beside your head, caging you in. You flinched from the sudden movement, letting out a squeak of surprise. You knew that if you tried to run, he'd put you right back in your place. There was no escape...but maybe you didn't want to.

With him so close, you couldn't focus on anything else. His masculine aroma that drew you in closer, his yellow eyes that glinted with mischief, and his sharp jawline that could cut right through you, all of it was overwhelming. He was strong, so goddamn strong that you couldn't believe you ever thought you could beat him. It was the lilt of his voice that finally forced you to make your choice.

__________

You had seen him around heaven's arena from time to time, the man with flaming red hair. Though you hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him directly, whenever he was close you could feel the power oozing off of him. He was terrifying...but so fascinating too. You wanted to fight him, wanted to see what he's made of, but you also wanted to run from him and never look back.

It's not that you thought you could beat him, oh no. That man had years of experience on you, that much was obvious. Even so, you had managed to improve leaps and bounds within a surprisingly short amount of time. With four wins and no defeats, someone was bound to notice. You didn't care to challenge a floor master in the future for the fame or bragging rights; you just wanted to get stronger, wanted to be able to defend yourself and those you care about. That's all.

You wandered the halls of the 220th floor, intending to head back to your room after your fight today. The guy you defeated hadn't challenged you like you wanted him to. He only left you aching for more. You desperately needed a challenge and you could only think of one person who truly interested you. Hisoka.

"I watched your fight today," an all too familiar voice said from beside you. You had been so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn't even notice him standing there. "It was almost too easy for you, wasn't it?"

Hisoka leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, smirking as he usually did. You were so surprised to see him that you nearly missed what he said. He had been watching you fight? But why? Why would he pay attention to someone like you?

"I guess," you shrugged, unsure of how to respond. You did your best to keep your cool, but as soon as he pushed off the wall, your breathing hitched. In an instant, he closed the distance between the two of you.

"I'd like to fight you." Behind those yellow eyes, excitement was clear as day. "What do you say?"

Was he really being serious? He wanted to fight _you_ out of everyone else here? Well, you weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and you doubted he'd let you say no anyway.

"Sure." You'd be lying if you said you weren't scared out of your mind, but you were excited too. This might be your only chance to fight him.

"You pick the day." With that, he wandered off.

This was it. You were really gonna do this. If you wanted to even stand a chance, you'd have to train your butt off.

__________

You stood on the other side of the ring, your eyes locked with his. There was a smirk on his face—as expected—but you could tell that he was eager to fight too. You weren't sure whether or not you should be worried about that. Then again, you should honestly be worried about any encounter you had with him. At least here there were rules, but if you fought him in the real world? Anything goes. A technical knock out wouldn't save you there. Hell, he could still kill you here if he wanted to...maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Begin!"

Hisoka's aura flared and the blood lust was damn near palpable. The force, the depravity, all of it would be enough to make a normal person turn and run or freeze in fear. Not you, oh no. Maybe you were brave or maybe you were just really stupid. Were the two really all the different? It didn't matter. Your aura flared in response and you readied yourself for battle.

You stood your ground, waiting to see what whether or not he'd attack first. You doubted it, since he usually didn't with other opponents. Should you do it then? No. Going in head on didn't seem like the best idea. Then again, devising a strategy seemed too time consuming. Relying on something Hisoka could easily figure out and foil would be a waste of time. None of that mattered now anyway. Might as well get things started yourself then. Plus, the way he was staring at you was making your skin crawl.

Your body sprung into action, your legs propelling you forward directly at him. You launched your fist at his face which he easily dodged. He's fast. You tried to punch him again and he dodged that too. He blocked every single one of your attacks as if it was the easiest thing in the world, all while wearing that stupid grin. Smug bastard.

As you went to hit him again, he countered with the swipe of his hand that was almost too quick for you to see. It nearly connected, but you darted back just in the nick of time. Unfortunately for you, his foot came out of nowhere, smacking you into the ground. You recovered quickly, swiping your foot at his ankles to which he simply jumped over. In an instant, you were back on your feet, lunging at him as fast as you possibly could. You aimed for his head, but a harsh kick to your sternum sent you tumbling to the ground. Fuck, that one really hurt.

"Clean hit and a knock down! Hisoka, two points!"

Shit. You didn't think he'd get points this early.

You got back on your feet and kept your distance. He had sent you all the way to the other side of the ring like it was the easiest thing in the world. You were starting to realize how out of your league he really was. You had expected him to be strong, but this? The amount of damage he can do with just one hit is insane.

What were you supposed to do? He wasn't even trying. If he got bored, he'd be able to knock you out easily and the fight would be over. There was a good chance he'd just kill you if you didn't live up to his expectations.

"Come now, stop holding back," he finally said, "it's hardly any fun if you aren't trying."

Holding back? Why the hell would you hold back against _him_? No, he was trying to get under your skin, as he typically did with his opponents. Then again, you weren't using your stronger attacks. Fuck it. You were wasting time trying to figure out whatever the hell he meant by that. Right now, you just needed to get him to move. An idea popped in your head. It'd be a lot harder for him to fight if he couldn't see or sense you.

Using your nen, neon orbs of energy collected in your hands and in an instant, you fired one directly at Hisoka. The magician finally side stepped one while you charged a particularly large blast that lit up the whole room when you fired. Using Zetsu, you hid your presence and you waited for the right moment to strike. This had to work.

As the light began to fade, you appeared beside him, smashing your foot into his stomach just as he had done to you. Pay back's a bitch. Hisoka went sliding back on his feet and you didn't stop there.

"Critical hit! Two points for (Y/N)!"

You sent a flurry of attacks his way with each of them landing. You knew he was probably letting you hit him—wait was that a moan? No, you must've misheard him. As fast as your assault started, it came to an end. His hand hit your chest and sent you flying backwards. Still, you were proud of yourself for landing even one hit on him.

"Gotcha," you smiled at him. Even if he was about to demolish you, this was kind of fun. Despite his strength you still had to believe there was the slightest chance you could get a technical knockout. Hisoka may be good, but his arrogance was his biggest weakness.

He let out a chuckle. If you didn't know any better, you'd say he was impressed. Well, maybe not impressed. More like intrigued.

"I knew you had more power trapped inside that little body of yours," the smile on his lips only grew wider, "you have no idea what you're doing to me right now."

Okay, he was enjoying this waaaaay more than you realized. In fact, he seemed almost turned on. Did he have some kind of sexual thing for fighting? You weren't here to kink shame, but you weren't really sure how to take that either. The blush tinting your face only made him smile wider. You chose to ignore the fact that there was a part of you enjoying that you could make him like this.

Right. Enough distractions. Get him back on track.

"You gonna talk me to death or are you gonna fight back?"

"I can't wait to kill you some day."

Before you realized what was happening, he landed a punch directly into your stomach, finally going on the offensive. Spit flew out of your mouth and you gasped. How did he get over here so quickly? At least he was being serious now, but his hits really packed one hell of a punch. You had no time to recover before he was upon you again, but this time you were able to escape.

He chased you around the ring, perpetually seeming to be right behind you. Whenever you looked back, you saw those golden eyes that were nearly within arms reach. It was like a game of cat and mouse and unsurprisingly, the cat would win. Every time you tried to change directions, he kept pace with you, though he seemed to get closer with each step.

Abruptly, you turned to face him, still sliding back on your feet. You tried to land a kick to his chest, but he grabbed you by the ankle. Oh fuck. In an instant, your other foot left the ground and you thought he had thrown you, but his hand continued to crush your ankle. Fuck fuck fuck! Your body came crashing down as your back smashed into the ground. The tiles splintered and cracked from the impact of your body. Electricity shot through all of your limbs and for a split second, you couldn't move.

"Critical hit and knock down, Hisoka! Five points!"

That prompted you to clamber back your feet and stumble away from him. Dammit, he's already at five points. If you kept being so careless, you were going to lose faster than you could blink. What were you supposed to do?

"Was that too much for you?" Hisoka teased, standing there with his hand on his hip.

"Fuck you," slipped out before you could stop yourself.

"Maybe later~"

His words stopped you dead in your tracks. Did he mean that? No. It's like whenever you were regaining your footing, he was there to knock you down again. Still, you had to stay strong. He may be pretty, but you weren't about to be distracted by something so superficial.

You kept your distance, standing in the same spot while the two of you stared at each other. You were trying to think of something to do, anything. Taking more damage wasn't an option. One more hit like the one he just dealt would probably end this if it didn't kill you.

Your fists lit up as balls of aura concentrated in them and you brought your hands together. You launched ball after ball at him, but he didn't dodge. Instead, a deck of cards appeared in his hand and they sliced through the air, cutting each orb of aura in half. The balls exploded in a blinding flash of light. You had no time to react as a card sliced directly up your left arm, leaving a line of red in its wake. Not too deep, but it still stung.

The cards didn't stop there either. One was heading directly for your neck. You caught it between your two fingers and as the flashes faded, you stared at him across the ring. Part of his uniform by his collar bone was scorched. You had managed to hit him again? Hell yeah.

"You dropped something." You snapped, launching the card directly for his face. It simply slipped back into the deck between his hands. Should've expected that to happen. With the flourish of his hand, the deck of cards disappeared.

He just stood there and smiled at you like he knew something you didn't. You weren't exactly sure what it was, but figured you probably shouldn't think too hard on it. Then again, you had the distinct impression that it was something you should focus on. You glanced at his right hand and the way his fingers were pointed at you. Your eyes widened. Did he? You used gyo and there you saw it. Three pink threads. One attached to your wrist, one to your ankle, and one to your neck. No no no! When did he even do that?!

"You bastard." You narrowed your eyes at him. The fight was over. You had wanted to keep your distance, but it seemed that would be impossible if he so chooses. However, you did have the most spiteful idea imaginable. It would be sort of fun to see if you could piss him off. You just hoped he wouldn't kill you for it. God, this was a pretty big gamble.

"Do you know when I attached my bungee gum to you, (Y/N)?"

"No," you admitted, "but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway."

"Take a guess," he smiled.

The truth was, you had no idea. It could've been any point in the fight, even the beginning, but you didn't think that was the case.

"I only noticed the change in your posture just now so I assume it was when I was blinded by my attack."

That was one major downside of your ability. Your opponent was blind, but so were you. It was a double edged sword that you preferred not to use. You really should find a way to balance that out some time.

"Very astute. Yes, you're correct."

At this point, you might as well bring the fight to a close on your terms, not his. You lunged straight toward him and tried to attack him in the same way you had at the very beginning of the fight. You soldiered through a few hits before allowing a fist to the jaw to send you to the floor. You didn't get back up this time and acted as if you were dazed.

"Critical hit and knock down! Eight points for Hisoka!"

You kept your blank stare focused on the ceiling with your mouth slightly opened. Had to make it believable for the crowd. You felt the ref approach. He stared down at you before asking the question you had been waiting to hear.

"Can you fight?"

You didn't respond and he did a ten count.

"Hisoka wins by knockout!"

The crowd roared and you glanced back at Hisoka with a slight smile on your lips. You wanted to be a little smug in your loss, but that look in his eye stopped you dead in your tracks. Was that anger? Whatever it was, it chilled you right down to the bone. He wasn't grinning as he usually was, no. No, it was a perfectly neutral look with carefully concealed anger hidden behind this eyes. As he loomed over you, you felt like you just made the biggest mistake of your life.

_________

You opened the door to your room and kicked off your shoes almost immediately. You were sore as hell from the fight, but hadn't sustained too many major injuries surprisingly. There was that cut on your arm, but it probably didn't need stitches. You should bandage it up anyway.

As you wrapped you arm in the bathroom, you reflected on what happened today. One thing played over and over again in your mind. The way Hisoka was looking at you when you were on the ground. It felt like that was his way of telling you that it wasn't over yet. You could only hope you were just being paranoid.

You slipped off your bra and tossed it to the floor of the bathroom before returning to the main room. Just then you noticed that something was off. You hadn't caught it before, but you could feel eyes on you. And there was that skin crawling feeling that only _he_ managed to evoke from you.

In the corner of the room, light hit his chest first and you saw that signature black shirt of his with a red heart and diamond on the front. Below his pale, rounded shoulders he wore his pink wraps that matched the ones on his wrists. His undershirt clung to his toned abs, leaving little to the imagination, contrasting those baggy white pants that hung loosely off his hips. When his face came into view, your eyes naturally drifted up to his red hair and then down to his star and tear drop face paint. His outfit was exactly the same as the one he had worn to the fight, but it was untarnished. You weren't sure how he cleaned up so fast. Hell, you weren't sure when he even slipped in here.

What really caught you off guard was that smile. It wasn't one of amusement, oh no. It was one of someone who was about to ruin you. He was still upset with you from earlier today, that much was clear.

Everything in you screamed at you to run, to get away from this monster before you. No. There was no point. He'd catch you. Fuck. You should've just let him beat you up. At least then he'd be done with you.

As his eyes glanced up and down your form, you felt strangely exposed. You crossed your arms over your chest, remembering that you had discarded your bra mere seconds ago. What a silly thing to worry about...you were about to die and here you were being concerned about him seeing your breasts.

The fact that he wasn't speaking or moving only added to your discomfort. He was watching you like a snake preparing to strike its prey. He could move at any moment and there wasn't a damn thing you could do to get away. It was just like your fight today.

"Why are you here, Hisoka?" You were the first to break the suffocating silence. Might as well get confirmation on why he was about to murder your ass.

"You ended our fight prematurely." He pushed off the wall and stalked towards you. There was no anger in his voice. It was just as playful as ever, but those eyes of liquid gold didn't lie for once. He wasn't...angry per say. It was more like he was frustrated. "You left me aching for more. That's rather rude, don't you think?"

"Sorry?" You weren't really sure what else to say. Any other replies coming to mind were far too sassy for someone in your position.

He was just a few feet away from you now and you backed against the wall. Shit. No where to get away now. "I'm here to finish what we started."

Your eyes widened. Did he mean a duel? Surely he must be joking. You had very little energy left and your injuries would only hold you back. That didn't seem like a fight Hisoka would want.

"You're going to fight me?"

A low chuckle left his lips. He was upon you, staring down at you with a predatory look in his eye. Your gaze moved up to meet his own.

"Not quite."

What was he going to do then? Wait...was that lust you were seeing? No...no he wouldn't, would he? It's not that you didn't find him attractive, quite the opposite actually. It's just that when he had said "maybe later" you didn't think he actually meant it. You thought he was just messing with your head.

"Wait, you don't mean—"

"I do."

"What if I say no?" You tested the waters, just to see how he'd react. You assumed that he'd enjoy a partner that fought back in bed too.

"I _do_ love a good struggle." His lips curled into a wide grin. Just as you thought. "But I suppose if I can't take you willingly, I'll have to do so by force."

Why did that excite you? Your hands were shaking now and your knees threatened to give out at any moment. You weren't sure whether or not showing fear was a good thing, but the rate of your heart hammering against your rib cage was almost too much for you to handle. This was happening. This was really happening and there wasn't a thing you could do to stop it.

"Tell me, do I frighten you, (Y/N)? Is that why you're trembling now?" He knew the answer. Bastard probably got off on the fact that you were scared of him.

His words were nearly whispered and sultry, almost as if each was carefully chosen to push you over the edge, like he knew exactly what needed to be said to make you putty in his hands. No...no you couldn't give in that easy. He liked a challenge.

He slammed his hands on the wall beside your head, caging you in. You flinched from the sudden movement, letting out a squeak of surprise. You knew that if you tried to run, he'd put you right back in your place. There was no escape...but maybe you didn't want to.

With him so close, you couldn't focus on anything else. His masculine aroma that drew you in closer, his yellow eyes that glinted with mischief, and his sharp jawline that could cut right through you, all of it was overwhelming. He was strong, so goddamn strong that you couldn't believe you ever thought you could beat him. It was the lilt of his voice that finally forced you to make your choice.

"So what if you do?" You hid behind a defensive tone, staring defiantly into those golden eyes. "I think you scare most people, Hisoka."

He let out a chuckle and pushed back, only to capture your chin in his hand. His grip was surprisingly gentle. With his lips beside your ear, he whispered, "oh the things I could do to you. You haven't the faintest clue what you've started."

He dragged his sharp nails down your arm with his other hand, erupting a trail of goosebumps. He grabbed your waist and his grip tightened, his nails leaving marks where they pressed in. The hand on your chin slid down to your neck, his fingers on the sides squeezing only for a second. It was dangerous to let him get a hold of your neck like that, you knew that much. He could break it with the flick of his wrist or crush it like a soda can. So much control over you with just one hand.

"Not gonna even give me a safe word?" You teased, though slight concern bubbled in your chest. What if he went too far without realizing it until it was too late?

"That isn't any fun, now is it?" Upon your fingers wrapping around your wrist, he sighed. "Oh alright. You need only say bungee gum and I'll consider stopping."

"Bungee gum? Really?" You rolled your eyes so hard that you thought they'd reach the back of your head. Of course he'd pick something like that.

He just smiled. "Shall we begin?"

"Bring it on, pretty boy."

And just like that, his fingers closed around your neck, pressing into the sides and cutting off the oxygen to your brain. The pressure built in your head and you opened your mouth involuntarily. Hisoka's grin grew wider at your struggling as your grip tightened around his wrist. You realized that even though he gave you a safe word, you wouldn't be able to say it.

As black spots clouded your vision, he finally stopped and gave you a chance to breathe. This kind of thing was terrifying, but thrilling at the same time. Him holding you over the edge, threatening to throw you over at any minute was all part of the game. It was almost...euphoric in a way. Having someone else take control, being at their mercy.

His hand closed around your throat again and you took in a sharp breath. This time the pressure was more sudden and you grabbed onto his wrist with the other hand too. You were trying to pull his hand off—well you weren't trying too hard—and thrashing in his hold.

"You look so delightful when you struggle," he spoke, letting out a little groan.

You wondered if he'd like it even more if you struggled for real. Time to test it out. With your limited air, you had to act fast. Your fingers wrapped around his own and you worked to pry them off, all while sending a sudden kick to his stomach. He let go from the force of it and slid back on his feet. A low chuckle left his lips. With lust mixing with his desire to win, you weren't sure if this was the right move. At this point, you found it difficult to care.

"Thought I told you to bring it on," you added fuel to the fire as you moved around the room.

"Very well," in an instant he was upon you, his fist nearly connecting with your face.

Your body reacted instantly, but you hadn't had enough time to recover since the fight. Your muscles were sore and your bruises ached, but that wasn't enough to stop you. Not yet. You were determined to see this through.

"Oh don't look at me like that," he moaned, "it's really turning me on!"

He lunged at you so fast that there was no time to react. A kick to the side of your arm sent you flying sideways. You landed next to the bed on your knees, your head bumping against the side of it. Thank god it was soft or you might've been knocked out and at his mercy.

As you stood with your back to the bed and saw the blood lust in his eyes, you realized you may have made a mistake. Here there were no rules to stop him and you already knew you couldn't beat him in a fight. Sure you had a safeword, but he probably wouldn't stop.

"Hold on-" you held up your hands, but it was too late.

Hisoka lunged at you again, this time tackling you on to the bed. In an instant, his pelvis was between your legs and your wrists were pinned above your head by his hand. Shit. Now you were completely vulnerable. No matter how hard you jerked in his hold, he wouldn't budge. The size difference between the two of you was even more apparent when he was looming above you like this. God, he was strong.

Your noses were nearly touching with how close he got. His hand left yours and just as you tried to move them, you realized you couldn't. Oh he did not just do that. Using gyo, you saw that familiar pink substance wrapped around your wrists and attached to the headboard. That bastard!

"Now to finish you off," he raised his hand above your heart, preparing to strike. Oh _fuck_.

"Hisoka, wait!"

As his hand came down you closed your eyes, bracing for the impact. It never came. Instead cold air met your skin and you realized your shirt was gone, leaving you completely exposed. Did he just do magic or something? You blushed upon realizing that the clothes covering his upper body were gone too. When did he even—as your eyes trailed down, your thoughts stopped. He looked like he had been sculpted by Michelangelo, the muscles from his chest, all the way to the bottom of his abdomen clearly defined. You noticed the V that led down below his pants, leaving you with the desire to see more.

"I'm going to absolutely ruin you," his words made your thoughts disappear completely, "I don't think I can restrain myself."

With him so close to you and his pelvis grinding against you, you could barely breathe. His presence alone was suffocating and even more so was his gaze focused completely on you.

In an instant, his lips were against yours. You wanted so badly to wrap your arms around his neck and tangle your fingers in his hair, but your hands were stuck. God, the way he was kissing you now...it was enough to make your hips press up against his. He was like fire, forceful and passionate, unrelenting and willing to burn you. And you were the ignition to his flame.

His tongue forced its way into your mouth and you gasped, fighting against him in the only way you could. With him pressing his hips against you, you could feel that he wanted this just as much as you. You were desperate to get him to go further, to make you his just for the night.

He finally pulled back, giving you a chance to breathe. God, he looked so pretty like this. Kiss-swolen lips, lust brimming in his eyes, and his body on display just for you.

"I wonder how much that body of yours can take until it breaks..." he pulled back and trailed his nails down the skin on your stomach. You shivered.

He shifted off the bed and stood at the edge of it. What was he doing? As soon as he tugged at the legs of your pants, you knew. No more waiting. They were cast aside and your panties were next. You closed your legs out of embarrassment. It was odd to be so exposed to him. At the start of the day the two of you were practically strangers, in the middle of it you fought for your life, and now you were about to get fucked by him. What a day.

He slipped off the rest of his clothes as well and you took in the rest of him. His hardened cock glistened with precum and the sight of it only made you want him more. You were as ready as you'd ever be.

His hands on your knees spread them apart with ease and he slipped between your legs. He pressed open mouth kisses under your jaw all the way down to the base of your neck. His hand cupped your breast as he sucked hard on your collar bone, likely adding to your many bruises. You didn't care, you needed more.

"Hisoka," you gasped, trying to push yourself onto him. One hand gripping your hip stopped you. "Just fuck me already!"

"My, so impatient," he cooed, his hand moving from your hip towards your inner thigh, "and demanding too."

Slowly, he sunk two fingers inside of you and curled them upward, forcing a whine from your lips. The pad of his thumb brushed against your clit, circling around it with feather light touches. Your nerves were on fire and you could feel your heart beating faster, your chest rising and falling more rapidly. As he slipped another finger in, you groaned and your legs shook, desperate for more. You felt the pressure building inside of you, throbbing and climbing ever higher, but before it could finally be released, he stopped.

"Don't stop," god you sounded pathetic.

He managed to undo you and make you fall apart with his fingers alone. You couldn't even imagine what he could do to you with his mouth. He slipped his fingers in his mouth while staring at you, swirling his tongue around them before speaking.

"Beg," he said, "beg me to fuck you."

At this point, you had absolutely no shame left.

"Hisoka, please!" You cried almost instantly. "I don't care how rough you are, please just fuck me!"

That smile on his face just seemed to widen. With one hand, he angled himself so that the tip of his cock met your entrance. Abruptly, the bungee gum dissipated and your hands were finally free. In an instant they were draped over his shoulders, gripping and tugging at the hair at the back of his nape. He let out a low groan.

He planted his hands beside your head and you stared at him. It seemed like everything stopped and it was just the two of you in that moment. There was no one else around, no sounds to be heard except your own breathing. It was almost...tender.

In an instant, the moment was lost. Hisoka rammed into you faster than you could comprehend and you cried out from the pain of being stretched so rapidly. The pace of his thrusts were fast and merciless, deep and absolute. The bed rocked from the sheer force of him and you held onto him for dear life. God, he was brutal. His hand was around your throat again, closing off your airway while keeping you pinned to the bed. Being fucked and choked at the same time was almost too much for your senses to handle.

"You look so lovely like this," he praised, "wrapped around my cock and gasping for air."

Black spots dotted your vision and you started to squirm, only for Hisoka to release his grip. You barely had time to register that he had pulled out of you and before you knew it, your face was pressed into the mattress. He gripped onto your hips tightly and rammed his cock inside you again, digging his nails in and drawing blood. At this point you didn't care what marks he left. You so badly wanted your release that he had deprived you of.

You impatiently reached down between your legs and pressed your finger against your clit, desperate to orgasm. You couldn't take waiting anymore, but the bastard behind you was far too perceptive. As soon as Hisoka realized what you were doing, both of your wrists were captured by one of his hands and held against your back.

"Not yet."

A deep thrust elicited a gasp from you, jolting your body further into the bed. You felt your body tensing and pressure build inside as it had before, overwhelming your senses and forcing a needy moan from your lips. You clenched around him and finally reached your breaking point. Your body was wracked with shudders as you rode out the waves, arching your back as you cried out his name. You crumbled onto the bed, sensitive and overstimulated while you came down from your high. However, Hisoka wasn't finished just yet.

His thrusts became more shallow and erratic, his hips jerking forward and his cock twitching inside you. A moan left his lips as he filled you to the brim with his release. The two of you stayed like that for a moment. You looked back at him and he glanced down at you with half lidded eyes and that signature smirk. He finally pulled out and you collapsed face down on the bed.

"Did that fill your craving or whatever?" You asked once you caught your breath. He leaned against the headboard next to you.

"Not in the slightest," he glanced over at you. Just what the hell did that mean? "I might have to keep you around."

You weren't really sure how to respond to that. With how good he was this first time, you wouldn't particularly mind sleeping with him again. This would probably end in blood, but that was a problem for future you.

"Mkay," was all you muttered before you rolled onto your back and your eyes fluttered close. You were still pretty exhausted after the fight, especially since you hadn't had any down time at all. Honestly, you could've fallen asleep right then and there if your body wasn't on high alert around him.

"Oh and (Y/N)?"

You felt his hand grip your chin and turn your head towards him. Your eyes fluttered open. What was he up to now? Shouldn't he be leaving?

"If you ever throw one of our fights again," his eyes narrowed as his fingers dug into your cheeks, "I _will_ kill you. Is that understood?"

You were wide awake at this point. He was serious. Deadly serious.

"Sure is."

He released you in favor for climbing on top of you once more.

"Good. Shall we continue?"

Continue? He just finished, didn't he? And he still wanted more. You furrowed your brow.

"Did you think we were done for tonight?" He teased. "Oh no, I'm far from finished with you."

You were in for one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Also I highkey need to write more stuff with Hisoka 👀


End file.
